


Late Hours and Coffee Showers

by wordscantexpress



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cop AU, First Meetings, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscantexpress/pseuds/wordscantexpress
Summary: The way that Barry and him had met was so so cliché. It didn't stop him from falling for him all the same.Starring Barry with shitern hours and Hal as a cop.(Just one of the most over-used tropes written as halbarry.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halbeary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbeary/gifts).



> Hi! I wrote this as a gift to the lovely halbeary. Just a little something based off her multiple prompts... I wanted to give back to not only this awesome author, but to the fandom! I really enjoy being part of it and well, I think everyone deserves a little more Halbarry in their lives! No one beta'd the work so all mistakes or errors are mine. Nonetheless, I had a fun time writing this, so I hope you enjoy this little piece!

Barry Allen found himself in the morgue that day, heaving a soft sigh as he put on his latex gloves. God, working at this hour was inhuman. He glanced to his right hand, his wrist watch glowing an eye-catching red. _4:00 A.M., Thursday, 26, 2016._

He softly grumbled, closing his eyes tight and then blinking, trying to wave off his sleep. He shook his head, his attempts unsuccessful, if not making him feel _more_ frazzled.

To top it off, it had been humid and cold on the way to the office, the wind picking up every now and then, and his skin involuntarily littered with goosebumps, which annoyed him like hell.

He hated to complain, but really? Barry was just doing this shift because it was _required_ and he just literally loved what he worked with and achieved in the forensics field.

He just…he found peace in seeking justice. In revealing the truth.

To him, cases were always black and white. Hard facts. Sensible logic. Barry always found those aspects written between the lines, along the fingerprints left behind and all the wounds inflicted to the victims.

He thought people simply deserved to know. It only seemed fair in the view of various deaths and crime scenes that his job involved.

With that thought in mind, the blonde head proceeded to prepare the morgue and lab for when Dr. Frank (the forensic scientist he shadowed) made it in.

This was definitely going to be another long day.

 

* * *

 

Hal mused his life was a living cliché.

He had been running late, somewhat literally, to one of the CCPD monthly meetings. He made way through the throng of people in the city, a rush of citizens that just so happened to come out of thin air with the sole task to make him even more late.  

And contrary to popular belief, Hal Jordan detested being late to meetings. Or anything in general. He’d prided himself in that. Furthermore, the cop more than knew that punctuality was a discipline he himself had forged on will alone.

He recalled when he was young and careless—not that he was _that old_ , he was only twenty-six, goddammit!—always late to meetings and hangouts and being just _that close_ to missing out on his high school graduation entrance. Sorry, mom.

That didn’t matter anymore. He excused himself as he bypassed a few other workers heading out of the station pulling and entering through the steel lined double doors.

What mattered was the fact that he was late and truly this amount of people on rush hour was just ridiculous and where was that damn meeting anyways—  

 _Of fucking course_ in his hurry he had knocked into a guy he didn’t even know and him being the lucky cop he was, the guy had been walking with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

“Shit!” he cursed loudly. He could only stare at the warm liquid as it stepped into the white pressed button down of the guy and his own shirt.

He turned his gaze up and _whoa_. 

He was a bit surprised, the guy he just walked into wasn’t someone he knew from CCPD in the least.

This kid has got have the bluest eyes he has ever seen. A thick line of light-colored lashes framed his eyes, which were now wide in surprise, hints of freckles dusting his pale complexion, and was that, was that the hint of a blush blooming from his cheeks?

Did he miss to mention the part where this guy was actually a little, if not, a lot gorgeous?

_Shit._

“Oh, God. I-I am so sorry. Shit, did it burn you? Are you okay? Do you want me to buy you another coffee?”

Jesus, Hal was rambling.

The guy, who he’d just noticed, was a natural blonde—and really though, how could he have missed the short strands of blonde, almost butterscotch like, colored strands of hair?— was putting a hand up, as to silence Hal’s speech.

“It’s okay, I was on my way out anyways,” he signalled vaguely to the door with the now empty styrofoam cup at hand.

“So don’t worry!” he remarked with a small laugh.

The blonde politely assured him that it was okay, though he grimaced a bit and scrunched his nose at the state of his previously stark white shirt, but smiled at him nonetheless nicely, his eyes crinkling around the corners a bit as he grinned.

He was _so_ done for.

The young guy moved pass him, but before he could leave Hal walked up to him, successfully stopping him from leaving.

“Hey, wait! I-I feel a bit guilty still… and I haven’t seen you around here,” The blonde opened his lips as if to speak, but seemingly chose to let Hal continue talking.

“You’re probably one of the new interns, right?” he questioned, biting his bottom lip softly because he hoped he didn’t just fuck up with that question. The blonde’s eyebrows lifted slightly, smile suppressing a small chortle.

“That noticeable?” he mused out loud, a bit surprised at Hal’s accuracy.  

“Nah, I just know about everyone else here.”

The cop shuffled a bit to the left and let someone pass by him, but fixed his gaze towards the blonde’s baby blue eyes and continued to speak to him.

“Anyways, let me make it up to you…with some coffee, maybe? I know a place.” His voice was earnest and he would deny it later, but he thought the way the blonde shifted nervously and rubbed his neck was cute.

“The name’s Hal Jordan, by the way,” his smirk was high and confident as he held his right hand up, and the other guy followed, moving the hand that was previously pressed against his neck and extending it, a softly calloused hand meetings his.

“Uh, Barry. Barry Allen,” and he looked down a bit, his smile shy and his cheeks flushing.

"And yeah, if you insist, that would be more that fine," His smile was sweet and and yeah, the way Barry’s—God, even his name sounded good to him—lashes fanned against his cheek wasn’t supposed to be attractive, _but it was_.

Hal was without a doubt late to that 12 o'clock meeting. He smiled a bit dopily when he entered the meeting room in floor six. He couldn’t really bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ [tumblr](http://www.infinity-with-zee.tumblr.com)  
> leave your thoughts and whatever you find wise in the comment section below! thank you (and don't forget to bring them kudos! they help loads, believe me.)


End file.
